


Flower Field

by w00d_land



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Fluff, IRL Minecraft, fdsalk im bad at tagging uhhh any other mistakes in ao3 pls tell me!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00d_land/pseuds/w00d_land
Summary: Tommy had a nightmare about being exiled by his best friend, Tubbo, and he decides that going on a crime spree with said best friend is the best way to cope.- [ Small fluffy one shot to cope with the huge amounts of angst on the streams!! :]
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: DreamSMP





	Flower Field

\- - - -  
It was a beautiful morning.  
The sun was up, and TommyInnit was having a horrible nightmare.  
Of course, until he woke up.  
  
“FUCK-” Tommy screamed as he woke up from a terrible nightmare. He sat up on his bed, he was sweating. His breathing was erratic and he had a look of fear in his face. If you looked closely you could see his eyes were red and on the brink of tears.  
He took a bit to steady his breathing, collecting his thoughts.  
  
He hadn’t done that in a while.  
  
“What the fuck did I just dream about?” His voice was soft. He was remembering what happened in his “dream”.  
  
He burned a bit of George's house.  
  
Tubbo exiled him.  
  
He was stuck on a stupid fucking island with GhostBur.  
  
Dream would come on to visit sometimes, _he was the only one who visited_.  
  
GhostBur gave him a compass that points to Tubbo.  
  
He remembered a lava pool, he remembered clutching his compass then-  
  
He couldn’t follow the thought, he didn’t want to. “No no no, this doesn’t fucking matter! It’s a dream ain’t it?” He rubbed his eyes, and got out of the bed. He looked at his house, hobbit hole looking house made with stone. Tommy smiled. It is his home. He took a quick look around to make sure everything is fine then he went to look for L’manburg.  
  
\- - - -  
  
“Tubbo should be ‘round here right?” For some reason he was sneaky when looking around, the dream felt way too real and seemed to affected him. Behind him was Tubbo, who found him sneaking around, he decided to go ask what he was doing. Knowing he will probably regret it.  
  
“Uh Tommy, what are you doing?” Tubbo blinked at his friend who was crouching behind a wood block, Tommy was probably doing Tommy shenanigans.  
  
“wHAT THE FUCK-” Tommy was visibly startled. “Uh- I mean, hello big man! ‘been looking all over for you.” He flashed an awkward smile.  
  
“Uhuh, why are you sneaking around L’manburg Tommy? Are you pulling one of your pranks again?” He rolled his eyes.  
  
“Well I was looking for you!” He stood up and dusted his clothes. He finally took a good look at Tubbo and saw him wearing a classy suit.  
  
“What the fuck- Your actually wearin’ a fuckin suit!” Tubbo definitely came a long way from a shitty buttoned green shirt to a suit with a green tie. Suddenly Tommy got an idea. “Big man do you have another suit?”   
  
“Yeah!”  
  
\- - - -  
  
The two were at the White House, Tubbo was handing him a suit and red tie. “The is fucking poggers!” Tubbo nodded. After Tommy put the suit on Tubbo saw his red bandana on the table. Tubbo pocketed it.  
  
“Hey Tommy?”  
  
“Yeah big man?”  
  
“We can’t wear the bandanas because it doesn’t go with the suits right?” Tommy nodded, fixing up his tie.  
  
“Well, can we switch our ties? In place of our bandanas!” He smiled.  
  
“Thats a fucking brilliant idea Tubbo!!” Tommy took Tubbo’s green tie and gave him his red tie. Tubbo and Tommy looked in the mirror.  
  
“We look absolutely poggers!” Tommy nodded in agreement.  
  
“So...should we go scam some bitch boys?”  
  
“Fuck yeah!”  
  
\- - - -  
  
They went on a crime spree. They robbed and scammed almost everyone on the server.  
  
“Well that was fucking fun!” Tommy laughed, they were sitting on a near by hill.  
  
“Yeah it was!” Tubbo chuckled. “Also Tommy while you were asleep I found something poggers.”  
  
Tommy raised a brow. “What is it?”  
  
Tubbo stood up and gave a hand to pull Tommy up. “You’ll see.” He smiled. “Follow me!” Tubbo led Tommy into a woodland forest, and in the middle was a quaint little flower field, there was a beehive and a bunch of bees. There were so many flowers everywhere. It was beautiful.  
  
“Woah...Tubbo where the fuck did you find this?”  
  
“I was just exploring, yaknow president buiz.” Tubbo shrugged.  
  
“Wait, wait, we can make this so much fucking better!” Tommy took out 2 stairs out of his inventory and placed them down beside eachother in the middle, then he took out a juke box and placed it beside the 2 chairs.   
  
“Do you have the disc on you Tubbo?”  
  
“Yep!” Tubbo took out the disc and put “Mellohi” into the juke box.  
  
They sat down on the chairs, Cat playing in the background. It was quiet, but the nice kind of quiet. Until Tommy decided to speak up about something.  
  
“Hey, uh Tubbo I have something to tell you.”   
  
“Sure! What is it?”  
  
“I had a nightmare...” Tommy went and told Tubbo about what happened in his “dream”, how it felt so real. How it hurt so much. Tubbo comforted him, reassured him it wasn’t real. They smiled at eachother and gave a warm hug. They both need it after all, even if what happened in Tommy’s dream didn’t happen. They still both went through so much. Maybe now they can finally rest.  
\- - - -


End file.
